othertitlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Coolest Attack Ever
The coolest attack contest. To see which is the coolest attack in anime. Originally hosted by Zymemaru but due to his accounts getting banned and hentai invasion some time in the 4th round it was picked up by Soul Devour Rules. Vote for the attack you think is the coolest. Coolest =/= strongest No alt voting. To prevent this accounts with no less than 200 karma or that has been here less than a year will be counted. In the unlikely but possible chance of a tie a tir breaker topic will be made. The attack voted for first in that topic will win. Polls close when the next topic is up which is about a day As a side note I haven't been able to look through all the videos. If you see your favorite attack and is not satisfied with how it is portrayed post your owned link to the attack and I will use it. Video or manga is fine. If you use a video link and the attacks is far into the clip simply put #t= (number of the minute)m(number of the seconds)s Results round 1 Hellzone Grenade (17) (Lol coincidence?) Goldion Crusher (25) Inazuma Double Kick (19) Tezuka Zone (29) X-Burner(2) Seismic toss (15) Jet gatling (24) Mind crush(26) Erupting Burning Figer-Sekiha Love-Love Tenkyoken(38) Dragon of the Darkness Flame (32) Unlimited Blade Works (47) Dempsey Roll : (42) Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha: (9) Mugen Punch: (13) WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM KICK: (11) FALCON PUNCH: (38) BERSERKER SOUL (22) 4-tailed Naruto chakra cannon (6) Morning Peacock had (4) Killer Bee's Lariat (14) ICBM Toss (4) Kizaru's Laser Kick (16) The tree of depravity (24) Amakakeru Ryu noHirameki (18) Starlight Breaker (26) Ideon Sword (4) Stoner Sunshin won with (13) Final Attack Ride Hibiki Rider Wave(4) Mangekyou Sharingan (11) votes. celesctial blade got (1) burning finger got (12) Hoshi no Tachi had (10) Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (16) Chou Hissatsu Tenjou Tenka Nendou Busou Ken Ryuusei Giri (8) Black Coffin (15) Nanaya Shiki: Kyokushi, Nanaya (15) tie breaker went to Black Coffin Galaxian Explosion (11) Star dust breaker (6) dragon fist (5) Genesic Hell and Heaven (12) Judgement (6) Final flash (20) Aurora execution-Camus-Saint Seiya(7) Tatsumaki Zankantou - Sanger Zonvolt & Ratsel Feinschmecker (SRW) (10) Hokuto Hyakuretsu-ken - Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star)(4) Dio Brando - The World (Za Warudo) (20) Giga Drill Breaker ( 33)Giga Slave (17) Due to destructo disk's match having a repeat it wins by default Death breath (6) Buster Beam (16) fuuton rasen shuriken (TRC) Shaoran's Raitei Shourai Big O Final Stage (13) Fist of fate (1) Mima's Twilight Spark (12) Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack (8) Kamehamha won Domon Kasshu: Shining Finger (G Gundam) won because it's opponet was a repeat Beautiful Charlotte Cuuhlhourne's Final Holy Wonderful Pretty Super Magnum Sexy Sexy Glamorous Cero (12) Shoop da whoop (3) ROUND 2 Goldion Crusher (15) Tezuka Zone(5) Seismic toss (10) Mind Crush (16) Erupting Burning Figer-Sekiha Love-Love Tenkyoken: (18) Falcon Punch (12) Unlimited Blade Works (27) Mugen Punch (4) BERSERKER SOUL (20) Killer Bee's Lariat (13) Kizarus Laser Kick (5) The tree of depravity (8) Starlight Breaker (18) Stoner Sunshine (11) Mangekyou sharingan (4) Erupting Burning Fingers (25) Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (13) Black Coffin (6) Galaxian Explosion (3) Genesic Hell and Heaven (8) Final flash (11) Tatsumaki Zankantou (10) The World (Za Warudo) (37) Giga Drill Break (26) destructo disk (6) fuuton rasen shuriken (11) Buster Beam (10) Big O Final Stage (11) Kamehameha 13 Mima's Twilight Spark 16 Domon Kasshu: Shining Finger (G Gundam) 21 Beautiful Charlotte Cuuhlhourne's Final Holy Wonderful Pretty Super Magnum Sexy Sexy Glamorous Cero 6\ ROUND 3 Goldion Crusher (8) Mind crush (1) Erupting Burning Figer-Sekiha Love-Love Tenkyoken: (10) Unlimited Blade Works (24) Starlight Breaker (16) Erupting Burning Fingers (16) - Starlight Breaker wins on tiebreaker11 BERSERKER SOUL (8) The tree of depravity (5) Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (17) Genesic Hell and Heaven (19) Final flash (11) The World (Za Warudo) (30) fuuton rasen shuriken (11) Big O Final Stage (13) Mima's Twilight Spark (16) Domon Kasshu: Shining Finger (G Gundam) (14) Quarterfinals Goldion Crusher (20) Unlimited Blade Works (26) Starlight Breaker (22) BERSERKER SOUL (14) Genesic Hell and Heaven (8) The World (Za Warudo) (21) Big O Final Stage (25) Mima's Twilight Spark (20) Semifinals Unlimited Blade Works (39) Starlight Breaker (25) The World (Za Warudo) (27) Big O Final Stage (6) Finals Unlimited Blade Works (51) The World (Za Warudo) (43) The Champion of the 1st Coolest Attack Contest: Unlimited Blade Works http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2SvUdtHQSXA Category:Contests